


Intimate Friend

by LadyLysandrette



Series: Alphabet of fetishes and kinks Ino version [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Consensual, Consensual Kink, Cuckolding, F/M, Fetish, KakaIno, Married Couple, Masturbation, Vaginal Sex, cheating but not really, genino
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:22:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24896872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyLysandrette/pseuds/LadyLysandrette
Summary: Ino and Genma have been married for eight years and when a certain curiosity appeared, Genma’s childhood friend Kakashi was chosen to participate in the play.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi & Shiranui Genma, Hatake Kakashi/Yamanaka Ino, Shiranui Genma/Yamanaka Ino
Series: Alphabet of fetishes and kinks Ino version [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1756456
Kudos: 7





	Intimate Friend

**Author's Note:**

> C is for Cuckolding.

Genma and Kakashi were coming home, talking about the deals made at the company. The two were childhood friends, apartment neighbors and are working in the same company for ten years. Kakashi had been the best man at Genma's wedding with Ino Yamanaka, a 28-year-old woman who is a lifeguard on the city's beach; the two had been married for 8 years and still lived happily, even with the fourteen years of age difference. In turn, fifty-two-year-old Kakashi was still single by choice.

Upon arriving at the Genma's apartment, they were caught by the intense smell of meat and tomato, hurried to take off their shoes and were greeted by a smiling Ino who gave a simple kiss on her husband's lips and hugged his friend.

“The spaghetti and meatballs are ready! Wash your hands! Did you hear that, Genma?” complained the blonde with a threatening look and went back to the kitchen to set the table.

“I sometimes forget how scary she can be.” commented the older man, laughing with his friend.

“It's a charm.”

When the two arrived in the kitchen, Ino opened the glass bottles of beer and placed them on the wooden table. The three ate and drank - Ino drank water, because, according to the internet, beer had a lot of calories - until the blonde got up to clean the dishes and the two men, half drunk, went into the living room exhausted, laughing like children for no reason.

“Wow, you can't imagine what you're missing, Kakashi! Being married to someone like Ino is a paradise. I wouldn't trade for anything!” said Genma stretching on the couch. “But, man, even with nine years of marriage, I still didn't have the courage to talk to her about my fetish. I've been watching porn to satisfy my stupid urge.”

“Huh? But how come I have a friend with a Golden Shower fetish and I didn't know?” teased Kakashi laughing at his friend's disgusted face. “Seriously now, talk to her. Be honest, bro. These are small things that can decay a wedding.” advised his friend, putting his hand on Genma's shoulder and looked at the clock on the wall. “Wow, I have to go home and take a shower or I won't be able to get up tomorrow. Ino, I'm leaving! Dinner was wonderful as always!”

“You are always welcome here!” exclaimed the young woman in the kitchen. Kakashi hugged his friend, grabbed his formal black shoes and walked in socks to his apartment, which was down the hall on the left.

Ino went to the living room shortly after and called her husband to bed. Genma, because of his intoxication, started to provoke the blonde with small kisses on her neck.

“Genma, love…” she laughed, pushed him on the bed and lay down beside him. “Are you alright? Did something happen at work?” asked worried. “You don't usually drink that much.”

The brunette sighed deeply and looked at his wife nervously.

“You can tell me anything, Genma.”

“I have a ... a certain fetish. Something not so normal?”

“Golden shower?” asked Ino smiling.

“Why are you saying that, huh? Do I look like someone who is interested in urine?” he rolled his eyes listening to his wife's loud laughter. “I… I would like to see you having sex with another man… cuckold… cuckolding.” he remained nervous, whispering the last part.

Ino looked at him confused for a few seconds.

“I would never force you, my love. I…”

“Genma, I don't mind… trying new things, but I'm not able to do that with a stranger like in the videos or stories. I wouldn't be comfortable with that.” she explained.

“The only acquaintance we have in common is Kakashi that old man and look, I don't even know if he can raise his little friend.” joked Genma.

“I… I wouldn't mind. He is attractive and we trust him, but I don't want to leave a strange situation between us and not make Kakashi feel forced because he knows us, do you understand?” explained Ino hugging her husband under the sheets and blankets, placing her head on his chest.

“I'll talk to Kakashi if you really want to. I will never force you into anything, okay?”

“I know, my love.” she replied, kissing him on the lips before they both fell asleep.

After a long morning of meetings with potential customers, Genma searched for Kakashi for a talk and ended up finding him on the roof of the company building, smoking a cigarette in silence and watching the bustling city of Konoha.

“How are you, bro?” asked the brunette approaching his friend sitting on the edge of the wall.

“These rich people have been getting more and more boring over the years, I was very close to choke one of them over the phone today.” commented Kakashi, rolling his eyes.

“That's what happens when old people refuse to teach their heirs how to do business before they die.” replied Genma sighing. “I have to talk to you about yesterday.”

“Did she pissed on you like you wanted?” teased Kakashi laughing when he saw his friend's middle finger pointed at him. “How was it?”

“She understood and said she wanted to try it.”

“That is good for both of you.”

“It would be good for the three of us  _ if you wanted _ …” whispered Genma, very low, touching the back of his neck.

“What?”

“My fetish…” Genma sighed. “It's seeing Ino having sex with another man. And as she prefers it to be with someone she knows, we thought of you.” he looked at his friend's surprised and confused expression and continued. “We don't want things to get weird and we don't want you to feel forced. You can refuse or have time to think, we don’t mind it.”

Kakashi looked thoughtful for a few seconds.

“I don’t mind trying as well.”

When they left work, Genma sent a message warning Ino, who was getting ready and also soon preparing dinner, as usual. They dined in a hurry, then went to the bedroom on the second floor and left the dirty dishes on the wooden table. Upon arriving at the room, the three of them were nervous.

“I'm feeling like a virgin again.” Ino said, causing the men to laugh.

“We don't need to be nervous, we've known each other for years.” the brunette tried to calm the group down. Determined, he kissed Ino slowly and started to undress her, distributing kisses over her body during that time. Meanwhile, Ino took the opportunity to pull Kakashi close and kissed him provocatively, running her tongue lightly over his lips. Genma moved away, sat down on the small sofa in his room and watched his friend and wife who were still kissing slowly, running their hands over each other's bodies; although Kakashi remains fully dressed. After taking off his clothes, with the help of a very happy Ino, the older man took off the blonde's bra and enjoyed watching her breasts jumping out of the garment.

“You are extremely beautiful, Ino.” Hatake approached her full breasts and kissed, bite and pinched them gently, making her moan.

“Such erotic sounds, my love.” said Genma with a mischievous smile on his lips.

Kakashi lowered his kisses until he reached the gray lace panties and pulled it with his mouth, provoking the blonde who smiled. Ino, then, decided to push him to the bed, pulled his white boxers and exposed the hard cock with a bit of white liquid dripping from the head.

“Someone is very excited.” she told her husband, who laughed.

The blonde sat on Kakashi's stomach, facing Genma and winked at him. She got on her knees and licked the hard dick, seducing him while looking into her husband's eyes. Kakashi groaned hoarsely.

“Can I slap your ass, Ino?”

“Slap pretty hard, huh!” she asked, turning her attention to his cock in front of her. Kakashi grabbed Ino's big white ass and slapped hard on one of buttocks, touching the moist intimacy lightly with his right hand. When he felt Ino swallow his cock completely, he started to lick her swollen clitoris and stuck two fingers into her pussy. The two continued the oral while Genma watched them with his formal pants open while he was masturbating. A few minutes later, Kakashi stopped Ino and got on his knees behind her.

“Condom?”

“I take contraceptives and I don't have any illnesses. You?” Ino moaned as she moved sensually, grabbing her ass with her own hand.

“No diseases too.” Kakashi replied, then entering with his dick at her entrance completely, hearing her moan loudly. He began to move slowly, moaning together with Ino, who begged him to pull her hair and did so. He was delighted to hear her screams of pleasure and to see her hands gripping the blue sheets tightly.

“She is a screamer.” groaned Kakashi, going a little bit faster.

“And a squirter too.” Genma smiled at his friend, moaning softly and continuing to masturbate slowly.

Ino's screams grew louder and louder, Kakashi pushed her under the bed with his arm on the back of her neck and continued with the back and forth movements until he felt Ino's liquid in his legs and felt his orgasm to come. Genma came when he saw his friend and wife reaching the long-awaited orgasm. The three sweaty and extremely red, stayed in the same place resting until Kakashi took out his electronic pen and started smoking looking at his friends.

“Fuck… it was too amazing!” exclaimed Genma, getting up to get small wet wipes and gave them to clean up. “I wouldn't mind watching it again.”

“I wouldn't mind doing it again” said Ino and Kakashi at the same time, bursting out laughing along with Genma shortly thereafter.


End file.
